goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Moe and Joe Get Grounded on Christmas Day
Summary Moe and Joe Gets Grounded on Christmas Day is about Moe and Joe Wanting anything By Warner Bros., Turner Entertainment Company, and Cartoon Network, their new TVs, and video Games. But all They got that Christmas is coal and some Pretty Cure and Woody Woodpecker toys that are not made by Warner Bros., Turner Entertainment Company, and Cartoon Network. Therefore, they end up getting sent to the Pride Lands in Tanzania and imprisoned by Kion and his friends for the crimes they committed! Will Moe and Joe ever escape from the Pride Land's like this? Cast * Eric as Moe * Simon as Joe * Salli as Sarah West and Kagome * Brian as YankieDude5000, Inuyasha and Taxi Cab Driver * Kimberly as Hongmao and Shanmao * Joey as PaRappa * Young Guy as Naruto Uzumaki * Steven as Jin Kazama * Princess as Princess Peach Transcript Moe and Joe: We wanted the stuff made by Warner Bros., Turner Entertainment Company, and Cartoon Network, our new TVs, and our video games. Sarah West: H*** no, absolutely not, you both are not getting anything made by Warner Bros., Turner Entertainment Company, and Cartoon Network, You both are also not getting your new TVs and video games this Christmas, because you two got grounded for getting suspended from school! Moe and Joe: But Sarah... Sarah West: But nothing you 2, get some rest or everything will be cancelled and replaced with fruits and vegetables next year! Also, you both can forget about dinner tonight! (as Christmas arrives, Moe and Joe both got coal and F-s in their stockings) Moe and Joe: Oh no, Sarah has called Santa to give us coal and our teachers to give us F-s! Sarah West: That's the punishment you 2 retarded idiots get for uploading fake Warner Bros. VHS openings during school from September to this time! Moe and Joe: What did we get instead along with coal and the F-s! Sarah West: Santa has got you Pretty Cure toys, and he also gave you Woody Woodpecker Toys, including the 1940 Woody Woodpecker Teeny Weeny Maquette that are not made by Warner Bros., Turner Entertainment Company, and Cartoon Network! Moe and Joe: No, Pretty Cure is only for little girls from Japan, and Woody Woodpecker is only for people who grow up on Universal's Cartoons! Sarah West: Too bad, Because There will be no TV, no video games, No Warner Bros., Turner Entertainment Company, and Cartoon Network, No timeout with your friends, no Arby's, no KFC, no White Castle, no Dairy Queen, no Captain D's, no Domino's Pizza, no sugary cereals, no Pepsi beverages, and further more and especially NO MORE RESTAURANTS OF ANY OR ANYTHING ELSE FOR YOU TWO!!!! the only things you two can have are fruits and vegetables because they will make you two grow big and strong like Mufasa from The Lion King! Just go to bed right now with those things, or everything will be cancelled and replaced with fruits and vegetables next year until you two start school again in September of 2016 on the 19th anniversary of Princess Diana's funeral while YankieDude5000 and I call the visitors on both of you! And also, there will be no Burger King for you either and plus, you two can forget about Christmas dinner tonight and we're not buying the two of you Little Debbies!" Next Day! Sarah West: Moe and Joe, both of you! Wake up!" Moe: "Huh?!" Joe: "What is it?" Sarah West: "Moe and Joe, breakfast is ready!" YankieDude5000: "Get down stairs right now!" hour after breakfast to: Moe and Joe on a red horizontal high-speed background on the right, completely terrified. YankieDude5000: "Moe and Joe, you both are very, very bad, bad, bad, bad, bad and extremely terrible boys! The visitors are now here to punish you both!" Sarah West: "Here they come right now!" (Hongmao, Lantu, Inuyasha, Kagome, PaRappa, Jin Kazama, Bowser, Naruto and Princess Peach appear very angrily as Suspense is played in the background repeatingly) Hongmao: "I am Hongmao! What I really heard from that phone call yesterday was that you both got grounded on Christmas yesterday! You both are extremely dumb and immature! And also, why the hell did you both make Google accounts to make violent threat videos out of Shimajirō Shimano and his friends?! You both know those are offensive videos and they will get you both suspended for violates terms of services!" Lantu: "I'm Lantu! I cannot believe that you two idiots have to do this to ruin our year 2015! You both are the most ultimate disgraceful and terrible YouTube users I have ever seen for making too many stupid fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings for no reason!" Inuyasha: "I am Inuyasha! How dare you both hack all GoAnimate accounts and GoAnimate4Schools accounts to make violent threat videos out of Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates! That is not allowed to hack it whatsoever!" Kagome: "I'm Kagome from Inuyasha! Why do you two have to try to hack Lanmao YouTube account to close it? You both should know that hacking accounts is illegal!" PaRappa: I'm PaRappa the Rapper! Making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings are very uncool and unlawful! It could land you two in maximum military security prison!" Princess Peach: I Agree With All Of You. Bowser: "I'm Bowser. You both will become permanent fans of Nintendo as well as becoming permanent fans of Shimajirō for the rest of your lives! If you both make dead meat videos out of Shimajirō and his friends and classmates, I will attack you both with my belt!" Jin Kazama: "I'm Jin Kazama from Tekken! You both need to stop making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings and torturing and bullying all of the good and innocent students at school!" Princess Peach: I'm Princess Peach. You Have To Not Be X-tra Bad To Be Ungrounded And I'll Install The Apps That Have Accounts! Naruto: "And I am Naruto Uzumaki from the Naruto series! You both are very, very, very, very, very, very, very bad and extremely retarded and horrible boys for making too many stupid fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings and for doing a lot of bad things to Sophie the Otter and her friends and family and their closest allies for no reason!" Hongmao: "1st punishment, you both are banned from YouTube, GoAnimate, GoAnimate4Schools, GoAnimate Wix, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network and Turner Entertainment System for the rest of the life!" Lantu: "2nd punishment, you both will be forced to watch FUNimation and Viz Media shows and movies in Japanese only for the rest of the life!" Inuyasha: "3rd punishment, you both will be doing massive and endless amounts of chores and community service for the rest of the life! Also, you both will be doing lots of school work in Japanese and you both will be studying for now on for the rest of the entire life! Kagome: "4th punishment, you both will be wearing nappies for the rest of the natural born lives. You both will play with Shimajirō toys, play Shimajirō games for the Sega Pico such as Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō: Tanoshii Ichinichi and Shimajirō To Yume No Kuni E Daibouken, eat baby food, watch Shimajirō movies at Japanese omega cinemas, go to Shimajirō events, read Kodomo Challenge magazines from 1988 to the present day, read Shimajirō books and watch Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō, Hakken Taiken Daisuki! Shimajirō, Shimajirō Hesoka, Shimajirō: A World of Wow!, Maple Town, and Adventures Of The Little Koala on the TV Tokyo Preschool Channel! Why? Because you both look like big god dang babies! No Warner Bros., Turner Entertainment System and Cartoon Network for you both for the rest of the life!" PaRappa: "5th punishment, for all of the crimes you both have committed, you both will be permanently sent away to the Pride Lands in Tanzania for your punishments! For the rest of your lives, you both will be permanently sent to Japanese preschool and you both will do school lessons all over again!" Jin Kazama: "6th punishment, the only things you both will eat are fruits, vegetables, chocolate pudding, vanilla pudding, Japanese food and the only things you both will drink are water, milk, tea, apple juice, orange juice, lemonade, pink lemonade, mango punch, peach punch, fruit punch and tropical fruit punch! Also, you both get no fast food places of any kind except for Walt Disney World and Disneyland!" Naruto: "7th punishment, you both can only play well received Nintendo video games, Dragon Ball Z video games, Naruto video games, One Piece video games, Tokyo Xtreme Racers video games, Yakuza series video games, Tekken video games and Inuyasha video games in Japanese only as well as Wangan Midnight video games and you both also will be forced to play Attack On Titan for PS4 and Xbox One in Japanese only when it comes out and if you both destroy these video games not made by your favorite companies, Inuyasha and I will attack you both so very extremely hard with my sword!" Princess Peach: 8th Punishment, I'll Delete The Apps That Have Accounts, And You Both Will Have No Accounts Until You're Ungrounded! Sarah West: "Moe and Joe, it's time for the two of you to go to the airport! The taxi cab is here to pick you both up!" YankieDude5000: "Everything in your rooms including all of your stuffs made by your favorite companies except your beds and blankets will be donated to the charity! Hongmao, Lantu, Inuyasha, Kagome, PaRappa The Rapper, Bowser, Jin Kazama, Naruto and Princess Peach, all of you, you are now free to go!" (The visitors then leave and YankieDude5000 and Sarah West angrily run to Moe and Joe) Sarah West: "Moe and Joe, the taxi will be taking you both to the airport for the flight to the Pride Lands in Tanzania! If you both escape from the Pride Lands, you both will be executed! Goodbye forever!" YankieDude5000: "Hey, who are you? Are you the taxi cab driver and are you all set up?" Taxi Cab Driver: "Yes, I am. I am a taxi cab driver. Who called me?" Sarah West: "I did, while the visitors are punishing Moe and Joe for all of the crimes they have committed because they got grounded on Christmas Day yesterday." Taxi Cab Driver: "Oh. So is this, Moe and Joe? Thanks for telling me this. Moe and Joe, both of you, get in the cab right now!! I am taking the two of you to the GoAnimate City International Omega Airport for the flight to the Pride Lands in Tanzania! When you both get to the Pride Lands, I will call Kion and the Lion Guard, including Mufasa and his wife, Sarabi on the phone and tell them about all of the crimes you both had committed and they will throw you two in a large Japanese maximum military security prison. Both of you, get in the cab right now!!" and Joe get in the cab and the taxi cab drove off to the GoAnimate City International Omega Airport for the flight to the Pride Lands in Tanzania Sarah West: "Yes! Moe and Joe are finally gone! Yes, no more Moe and Joe! Finally, peace at last!" YankieDude5000: "It's time to celebrate!" and Sarah West happily danced as Always On My Mind by pet shop boys played in the background (The End) Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Moe and Joe get Grounded Series Category:2015 videos Category:Christmas Videos